


Unsatisfactory

by BabyLuu



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyLuu/pseuds/BabyLuu
Summary: 設定：Alpha!埃裡克/Omega!提查拉，部分設定參考漫畫狂野情人。ABO世界觀，提查拉仍然是黑豹與瓦甘達國王，埃裡克是個潛入瓦甘達偷取振金的傭兵。沒有殺父仇恨，沒有血緣關係。屬性分類為：純種A 高階A 中階A 低階A Beta 低階O 中階O 高階O 純種O純種為最稀有，Beta最多。數量由兩極往中央遞加。階級愈高愈不容易繁衍，所以稀有。摘要：埃裡克運氣不太好，豬隊友不夠罩他只能靠自己挺過72小時的逃亡。提查拉只是想在瀑佈下洗個澡，卻被一個看上去像登徒子的性冷感Alpha抓去當人質。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

埃里克嚥下湧上喉頭的腥甜；他的胃針刺般的疼，但他不能吐出口中幾乎嗆著他的黏稠；血液的味道太過濃重，足夠留下可追蹤的痕跡。  
埃里克回頭看見遠方飛行器的機尾消失在山頭後方，距離他下腳的路徑三十公分處是一片垂直的峭壁；他在移動的間隙看見幾十公尺下飄著流冰的河水；埃里克的腦中浮現克勞瘋狂的藍眼睛，和那張納著黃牙的嘴吐出的告誡：切記美國男孩，寧可死也別被那群野蠻人抓住。

埃里克於是跑向數百公尺外的密林，他聽見背後幾乎不似人類的吼叫步步逼近；那是一個中階Alpha，聞上去竟然有點像泡在醋裡的醃漬蔬菜。那股發酵的酸味讓埃里克已經受傷的胃部更劇烈的翻攪；他終於忍不住嘔出了一大口鮮血噴在腳邊。埃里克用力抹過嘴唇，朝著月光下更顯妖異的濃黑植被狂奔而去。

 

2.

感謝克勞那隻他媽的肉色橡皮義肢，感謝克勞他媽的失靈的夜視望遠鏡。他們在深夜降落在所謂“瓦干達唯一的安全漏洞之上”；少了屏障物的光禿山頂確實挺適合無聲飛行器的起降；可惜那片圓形的平台似乎更適合給一群批著獸皮的野人在大半夜進行某種邪惡的儀式。  
埃里克從垂吊著的繩梯上跳下、發現自己直直落在多層人圈中央時翻了一個超大白眼。

去你的克勞，老子就叫你去重配眼鏡了。

黑市軍火商在早些時候引爆了埋在衣索比亞與瓦干達邊界的炸彈，埃里克透過機艙窗戶看見遠方的點點火光後才謹慎的滑下繩梯。誰也沒想到那群該死的土著壓根不在乎隔壁有沒有失火；埃里克還來不及端起槍就被一隻銀背猩猩般高大的深膚色男人一棍掃過小腿摔在地面上，腹部在下一刻受到重擊；他吞下疼痛抓住身上獸骨製成的棍棒，翻過身用腳掌踩住使其落地。橫起的長型武器為他爭取到一瞬間的空檔；埃里克護住受傷的腹部，採蹲伏的姿勢積蓄腿部的力量朝他捕捉到的空隙猛衝過去。無暇顧及背後傳來的槍聲和怒吼，埃里克除了加快自己混亂的步伐再無其他選擇。

 

3.

提查拉在結束與奧克耶的成像對話後鎖住奇莫由珠，褪去衣裳抬腿踏進晃著陣陣波光的小深潭。他的小腹隱隱痠疼發漲著，體內緩慢爬升的溫度在他身上沁出一層薄汗；舒莉在幾個小時前給出的體檢報告顯示他將在今晚發情。提查拉平日一直有在使用低劑量的抑制劑，圍繞在身邊的護衛也大多是接近Beta的低階Alpha；少了信息素的刺激，他的發情期向來規律且緩和。他爬上深潭另一側的淺灘；踩穩腳下沁涼溼滑的岩石小心走進那道如同白色絲絹的小瀑布。  
這個位於賈巴里腹地邊緣的隱密水潭是提查拉的秘密基地，他在年少騎馬探索時無意間發現這個小水潭；因為位置敏感，平日鮮少有人煙經過。身為總是被人群簇擁的國王，這裡是他少數能夠安靜獨處的小天地；提查拉喜歡在結束整日繁忙的國事後來到這個小瀑布，在溫柔落下的水裡洗去疲憊，同時解放自己包裹在層層外衣下騷動的Omega本能。  
提查拉撫弄著自己的身體，致力壓下微弱的羞恥感；自己可是即將發情的瓦干達國王，他有絕對的權力在這片土地上做任何他想做的事；他跪下身翹起臀部，握住自己發熱的器官套弄著，手指探入後方泛出潮意的入口淺淺的抽動。

水流在月光下沖刷過提查拉的身體，輕柔的淅瀝聲蓋過一聲幾不可聞的黏膩呻吟；淌過岩石帶走上頭星點的濃白濁液。

 

4.

埃里克抓起一把泥土糊上頸項，他必須掩蓋自己身上味道最濃重的部位；以往的床伴無一不讚嘆他身上那股帶著海風鹹味的醇厚威士忌香氣，時不時混雜進的硝煙和鮮血更突顯出一個高階Alpha該有的侵略性和壓迫感。然而彼時醉人的氣息在此刻只徒增了埃里克被抓獲的危險；劇烈的奔跑讓他浸潤在汗腋之下，拔高的體溫讓他渾身蒸騰在濃厚的氣味之下；埃里克考慮了一會，扒下身上的防彈背心和藍色薄杉，掏出軍刀割碎手中的織物繞著圈子把布料碎片四散在周圍。  
埃里克再次捧起地上的土壤抹進腋窩，冰冷潮濕的觸感讓他打了個冷顫；他必須在三天內趕到事先與克勞等人約定好的、位於肯亞邊境的撤退點。他清點了身上的武器和補給；作為進攻先鋒，埃里克的腰包裡除了子彈、一包壓縮口糧、折疊水囊再無其他；他在心裡第一百萬遍詛咒那個少了半隻手臂的低能黑市商人；埃里克必須、也只能先找到水源，高階Alpha的強韌體質讓他有自信可以單靠飲水支持為期七十二小時的逃亡。  
他在黑暗中愈發敏銳的聽覺和嗅覺捕捉到微弱的潺潺水流聲和一絲淺淡的、混雜在泥土和青草味中的花香；不同於植物純然的氣味，那股馨香夾帶著百合和某種埃里克叫不出名字的高級香料氣味。  
一個中階以上的Omega，埃里克猜測著；他最後一次躺倒在地面上翻滾一圈，放任塵土和枯葉沾染自己光裸的上半身；他在槍桿前端旋上消音器，放輕腳步將踩在枯枝落葉上的聲響壓到最低，順著水流的指引緩步向林子更深處移動。

 

5.

提查拉趴伏在濕潤的岩石上輕輕喘著氣，冰冷的流水沒能沖刷去他腹中的高熱；沒有Alpha的撫慰，這樣無味的自瀆只讓他體內的慾火燃燒得更兇狠。他無力的滑進潭子裡，在水中搓去股間殘留的滑膩；他想著等會還是得去舒莉的實驗室順出一支合成信息素，搭配床頭櫃裡的小玩具度過此次發情期。  
他的愛駒在深潭另一端發出輕微的嘶鳴，躁動的踏著地面；提查拉趕忙游回自己放置衣物的岸邊。他不想在這種狀態下遇見賈巴里。提查拉登上王位時因為屬性問題鬧出了不小的風波，儘管他在王座挑戰時確實狠狠踢了姆巴庫的屁股；然而所有人都心照不宣，除去黑豹之力的王子仍是站在食物鏈頂端的純種Omega，他強大的信息素只有純種Alpha能夠與之抗衡。姆巴庫是個優秀的高階Alpha，但在提查拉柔軟卻厚重的氣息之下仍無可避免的被弄暈了腦袋；任由提查拉的雙腿鎖住脖子，帶著近乎迷醉的表情舉手投降。  
提查拉執起毛巾貼上濕答答的身體，瓦干達的夜風穿過樹林間隙帶起一陣沙沙聲；他位於不利的上風處，臨近發情期的不適讓他無法穩定的收起自己的信息素。他草草擦拭過身上的水珠，彎下腰撿起中衣時聽見一陣細微的、槍械上膛的金屬摩擦聲。

 

6.

「把手舉起來。」  
那是一個年輕的男聲，操著一口滑順的美國口音；刻意壓低的聲線在尾音處微微嘶啞。提查拉維持著彎曲的姿勢慢慢舉起雙手，一雙軍靴移動進他範圍不大的視角；他嗅到一股幾不可聞的腥鹹；混雜在枯枝和泥土腐敗的氣味裡。  
冰冷的槍桿抵住下顎迫使提查拉抬頭；映入眼簾的是一個半裸的深膚色男人，糾結的肌肉狼狽的包裹在髒汙之下。提查拉注意到男人頸部和腋下刻意塗厚的泥巴；一個熟知戰鬥與追擊的低階Alpha；他冷靜的分析著，不留痕跡的散出一點信息素試圖為自己爭取逃脫的機會。  
男人停頓了一下，湊近打量提查拉的臉。背著月光提查拉只能看見對方在黑夜裡發亮的凌厲雙眸；那股海洋的氣味還是一樣淺淡，只在男人靠近的瞬間夾雜進一點鐵鏽般的血腥。提查拉趁著兩人拉近的距離撤下自己擋著信息素的屏障，甜膩的香氣瞬間爆出纏繞在兩人週身；他雙腿發力，準備在男人被信息素攪亂腦子時一舉把對方撂倒；

可是對方只是捏住鼻子嘖了一聲，繞到提查拉的背後粗魯的的幫他穿上內褲，踢了踢他的膝蓋，就著跪下的姿勢把提查拉的手腳牢牢捆在一起。

他從未失靈的信息素攻擊在此時像個乾硬的笑話，尷尬的飄蕩在空氣裡。男人的不為所動讓提查拉驚慌；對方如果是純種Alpha，他將毫無勝算的在將臨的發情期被標記，從此依附在這個來路不明的男人身下。他的Omega本能為這樣的臆測欣喜的顫抖，作為一個無主的大齡Omega，他的身體渴望被更強大的力量掠奪；然而更多的恐懼刺著他的項背，作為一國之君，他不該、也不能就這樣輕易的受人掌控，被外來者標記的後果不堪設想，甚至可能招致瓦干達的滅亡。

在本能與理智的拉扯中，美國人帶著濃濃的鼻音隔著距離在提查拉的背後發聲。

 

「老兄，收一下你的味道。我要被你那股廁所芳香劑味弄吐了。」

 

7.

埃里克是個殘缺的Alpha。

他從來不避諱談這件事；埃在一次入侵任務被捕獲，敵方為了獲得更多情報對他嚴刑逼供，手段之殘酷讓埃里克直到現在回想起還會引發一陣戰慄；頑強的生命力讓他挺過了那些沒日沒夜的毆打，然而疊加了電擊和水刑的折磨最終弄壞了他連接*犁鼻器和下視丘的某條神經；埃里克的嗅覺並沒有受損，但是他已經無法感知到任何信息素。這本該讓人惋惜的缺陷卻正好讓他的傭兵生涯所向無敵；埃里克不再受到任何屬性的干擾，他能夠對其他Alpha的挑釁壓迫視而不見；不再對流著血與淚的Omega手下留情。

眼前被捆得嚴嚴實實的男人是個漂亮的Omega，覆蓋在修長骨幹上勻稱緊實的肌肉和精緻秀麗的五官挺合埃里克的胃口，可惜對方身上的氣味太過刺鼻；失去了信息素的刺激，比起高階Omega濃郁的香氣他更喜歡中低階Omega、甚至Beta身上柔和隱約的芬芳。他在綑綁的過程中細看過對方的後頸，驚訝於這樣迷人且稀少的男性Omega竟然尚未被標記；男人的年紀約莫介於27至30歲之間，以Omega的標準來講已經接近最佳繁衍期的終點。他忖度著或許是因為在民風封閉的蠻荒第三世界，難以受孕的男性高階Omega不似外頭那樣炙手可熱。  
想到此處，埃里克突然對眼前的男人生出一絲憐憫；一個可憐的、乏人問津的大齡Omega，躲在森林裡無助的宣洩得不到滿足的慾望。  
那股濃厚的花香沒有在埃里克的要求下散去，甚至有加重的趨勢。埃里克撿起地上的毛巾掩住口鼻；他看透了Omega的目的，對方想用信息素擾亂自己的心神再趁機逃離。

「別試了小貓，你的信息素對我沒用。」

他瓮聲瓮氣的說，蹲下身子收拾起地上的衣服，扛起動彈不得的男人走向一邊拴著的馬匹。

高得不自然的體溫從兩人相接的大片肌膚傳到他身上，男人在腹部壓上埃里克的肩膀那一瞬難耐的低喘了一聲，埃里克感受到扣住對方大腿根部的手指沾上了黏滑的液體；

 

情況不可能再更糟，

這隻乏人問津的Omega發情了。

 

6.

提查拉從來沒有受過這樣的屈辱。

男人沒有拜倒在他的信息素下的事實已夠讓人驚奇，無理的Alpha甚至還把他身上山谷百合融著蕃紅花的馥郁形容成廉價的廁所芳香劑；臨近發情期的不適讓提查拉煩躁無比，他像個布袋一樣被男人扛上肩膀，Alpha微弱但好聞的氣味因為這樣毫無空隙的接觸衝進鼻腔；信息素的刺激加上下腹的壓力讓提查拉一時無法夾緊後穴，一波情液被擠壓出他的身體，浸濕內褲淌下腿間。他聽見男人不耐煩的嘖了一聲，毫無憐惜的把他打橫著甩上馬背。

「我跟你做個交易，你聽得懂英文吧？」

Alpha彎下身子，直視Omega的雙眼。  
位置的改變讓提查拉終於能夠看清對方的臉；男人下頷的線條剛硬，高挺筆直的鼻梁矗立在臉部中央讓炯炯有神的雙眼更顯深邃，對方飽滿端正的雙唇向下撇著，帶出臉頰上兩個下凹的長型酒窩。提查拉看呆了，瞪著眼沒有即時回應對方的問題；英俊的Alpha有些不耐煩的蹙起眉頭，放慢語速再問了一次。提查拉在男人拖長的語句下終於回過神，微微點了一下頭。

「我能夠幫你緩解發情期，作為交換你要把我帶到肯亞的邊境；不准耍任何花樣。」

Alpha掐住提查拉的下巴，口氣近乎威脅。男人此時終於散發出一絲高階Alpha該有的侵略氣味；一陣浸泡過酒液的海風撲面而來，提查拉霎時出現暈茫的酒醉症狀；他因為發情期而被削弱的意志在這樣性感迷人的Alpha面前根本不堪一擊；提查拉甚至本能的想低頭將臉頰倚進那隻掐著下顎的、帶著槍繭的溫熱手掌裡；他咬緊最後一絲理智闔上雙眼，鴕鳥似的拒絕看向那張帥得慘絕人寰的臉。

「如果我不答應呢？」

提查拉喘著氣發問，他能感受到更多的黏稠湧出他的下體；他終於正式進入發情期，空虛的後穴無恥的張合，期盼著眼前Alpha的陰莖來填滿蹂躪。

男人輕笑了一聲，鬆開本來緊扣的手指輕拂過提查拉的嘴唇，拇指挑逗的探入他的口腔；提查拉壓抑著吸吮上去的慾望，他的舌根發麻，Alpha極富技巧的撩撥勾動他的本能，蠶食著他搖搖欲墜的意念，

「我會搶走你的馬匹和所有衣服，捆著你的手腳把你流水的小屁股扔在這裡。」

Alpha慢吞吞的說，露骨下流的用字只讓提查拉的慾火燒得更兇；他終於忍不住舔上嘴裏的手指，他的大腦像一鍋煮沸的粥攪成一團；提查拉覺得自己要被渴望烤乾了，男人卻在下一刻無情的抽回手起身退開，給了他一個充滿魅力的壞笑，同時緩慢的解開褲頭；

「我給你幾分鐘好好考慮。」

 

7.

埃里克跨出落在地上的褲管，踢掉軍靴，赤條條的走進水潭裡。他知道Omega在看，那雙漫著情慾和水氣的大眼睛迷醉的半瞇著；埃里克放慢動作，撐在岸邊掬起水慢條斯理的沖洗掉身上的污泥。乏人問津的大齡Omega被他捆在馬背上可憐兮兮的喘息著，光滑細膩的深色的肌膚泛著薄紅。埃里克其實可以就地殺了這個飽受發情期折磨的Omega，騎著對方的馬揚長而去；偏偏男人長了一副他喜歡的好皮囊，在自己威逼之下努力反抗的貞烈模樣也讓他倍感娛樂；儘管Omega身上的刺鼻香氣嗆得埃里克心煩意亂，但他確實需要一個引路人，必要時他可以扔下這個發情的Omega引開追兵的注意力。  
他在套上對方繡著繁複花紋的長袍時撫過手下緊密卻輕軟的料子；這樣的衣料肯定造價不菲；埃里克在腦海中又為對方加上了一條註記：一個漂亮富有仍乏人問津的可憐男性Omega。  
他敞著扣不上的袍子慢慢晃回趴在馬背上的男人面前，拿捏著釋放信息素的尺度，俯身貼在對方耳邊輕聲問道：

「考慮得如何？」

然後他滿意的收穫了一聲急切的同意。

 

8.

提查拉感到口乾舌燥，不遠處水潭邊的Alpha赤裸發亮的皮膚和隨著動作改變而鼓起的各處肌群快把他逼瘋；他的雙眼發紅，股間的濕黏完全浸潤了他身上唯一的一小片布料。提查拉努力不去意淫男人的身體，卻被對方抬手清洗腰部時扯出的分明肌肉線條晃暈了腦袋；那樣有力的腰胯肯定能夠用又快又猛的力度節奏操進自己的身體裡，把他一次又一次的送上高潮；淫靡的想像讓提查拉的陰莖前端溢出濁液，下體因為加劇的收縮又湧出一股新的春潮。

男人在得到提查拉的首肯後露出一個慵懶的壞笑，握住提查拉打顫的腰把他從馬背上抱下來；他潮濕的屁股壓在男人的胸膛向下滑到跨部，發情的國王迫不急待的直起身子緊貼背後溫熱堅實的肉體；Alpha從後方撐住他打著擺子的雙腿，手指潛進濕到幾乎滴水的布料之下。

提查拉在美國人撥開自己的臀縫時興奮的彈了一下；本能戰勝了羞恥和理智，他急欲被Alpha的任何部位侵犯，也許是手指；也許是陰莖。男人的指尖卻只是在他尾椎骨的底端摸索，不到位的撥弄讓提查拉難耐的向後撅起臀部試圖使對方的手指滑得更深；

「準備好了嗎？」

Alpha帶著笑意問道，提查拉忽略掉腦中一閃而逝的疑惑，胡亂的點點頭。

身後的手指陷進他尾椎骨下方的柔軟組織，用力勾弄了一下，

 

提查拉猝不及防的射了出來。

 

9.

埃里克根本不打算操眼前這個蒸薰在熱度裡的男人。

他必須為接下來的逃亡保留體力，發情的Omega太過纏人，他無心浪費精力去對付對方的需索無度。  
埃里克以前在MIT同寢室的學長是個極度痛恨Alpha威權的中階Omega；棕髮的小個子男人從分化的那天起便致力於找出不依靠Alpha度過發情期的方法。不怕死的學長總拿自己的身體做各種實驗，身上時不時帶著傷痕和瘀青。不負那些苦痛，小個子Omega最終研究出幾個不用插入也能夠緩解情熱的手段，神秘兮兮的傳授那些匪夷所思的偏方給當時每日浸淫在Omega馨香溫軟的軀體中的埃里克。  
年少時的他對於這些旁門左道嗤之以鼻；身為一個高階Alpha，他褲子一脫就能把床上的任何人送上天堂；Omega香甜的信息素讓他可以隨時隨地硬得像石頭，埃里克根本不需要那些無謂的方法去滿足躺在自己身下的女人或是男人。

直到埃里克被弄壞了那根神經；  
少了信息素的刺激，他對性愛的渴望日趨減退。曾經讓他無比享受的發情期演變成一場場無止盡的煩人抽插；被奪去感知能力的Alpha再也無法被吸引，那些讓人失去理智的瘋狂媾合已成往事。埃里克在最終學會避開招惹發情的Omega，場合性的短平快對他而言已然足夠。

眼前該是誘人的Omega仍在高潮的餘韻下顫抖喘息著，埃里克圈緊對方發軟的腰，屏住鼻息湊上前去在男人光潔的後頸落下一圈淺淺的牙印；瞬間充盈口中的膩人香味堵得埃里克止不住乾嘔。為了牽制Omega的行動，他不得不烙下一個臨時標記；原來飄散在空氣裡的濃重花香變了調，混進了酒氣和鹽粒的鈴蘭芳馥從幽雅清麗轉為糜爛肉慾。埃里克讓懷裡的男人靠在馬背邊，將手裡濕潤的毛巾掩住口鼻在腦後打了個結，撿起地上的白色輕薄內裳披在癱軟無力的Omega肩膀上。

他歪頭想了想；被標記的發情Omega照理而言不會嘗試從自己身邊逃跑；他於是蹲下身子解開捆著男人腳踝的繩子。

「乖一點，我晚點或許會——」

 

他話都還沒說完，便被眼前緊緻修長的腿一個迴旋狠狠的掃在臉上。

 

待續

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前幾天被Chad的瀑布洗澡言論燃到，激情碼了五千字竟然還沒寫完，明明只是篇ABO我為何還能瞎扯這麼多拜託神奇海螺告訴我。  
> 其實很愛看ABO設定，汁水橫流的肉每次看完都渾身舒暢。無奈實力不到家，只能靠背景設定和人物描寫來補齊劇情；這次任性耍流氓寫了一篇沒有肉的ABO，希望我清奇的腦洞可以娛樂到大家。順帶一提，k哥邪教般的安慰方式靈感來源為某些人類幫助貓咪度過發情期的影片。網路上真的什麼東西都有，請大家自己去搜尋關鍵字cat in heat。  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 設定：Alpha!埃裡克/Omega!提查拉，部分設定參考漫畫狂野情人。ABO世界觀，提查拉仍然是黑豹與瓦甘達國王，埃裡克是個潛入瓦甘達偷取振金的傭兵。沒有殺父仇恨，沒有血緣關係。
> 
> 屬性分類為：
> 
> 純種A 高階A 中階A 低階A Beta 低階O 中階O 高階O 純種O
> 
> 純種為最稀有，Beta最多。數量由兩極往中央遞加。階級愈高愈不容易繁衍，所以稀有。
> 
> 摘要：埃裡克運氣不太好，豬隊友不夠罩他只能靠自己挺過72小時的逃亡。提查拉只是想在瀑佈下洗個澡，卻被一個看上去像登徒子的性冷感Alpha抓去當人質。

10.

 

埃里克為自己一時的大意感到丟臉；這隻漂亮富有的Omega完全不可憐，對方根本只是因為性格糟糕所以乏人問津。

 

埃里克轉動著有些錯位的下顎，骨頭摩擦的喀喀聲伴著脖頸上的麻痛讓他本就浮躁的心緒更加凌亂；他洩憤似的在對方後頸輕淺的牙印上用力的再啃一口，Omega隱忍痛楚的悶哼讓報復成功的他打從心底愉悅。

 

Omega方才掃出那一腳又快又狠，強力的衝擊讓埃里克摔落在一邊；雙手被反綁在背後的男人轉身用驚人的速度騎上他頸項，交纏住雙腿緊絞他的上半身把埃里克仰面壓制在地面；對方熟練的戰鬥架勢讓埃里克措手不及，他慣用的右手因為被對方卡住腋下而無法拔出掛在腰間的槍械。埃里克並不熟悉這樣原始的肉搏，他呼吸困難，男人緊鎖他胸膛的大腿排空了肺部的空氣；暈眩感侵襲著他的大腦，被禁錮的肢體讓埃里克只能別無選擇的用上自己無比唾棄的信息素攻擊；他徹底卸下長久以來豎立著的精神屏障，放任狠戾的氣息奔騰出身體。

兩人本來交融的氣味被突然噴發的Alpha信息素吞噬，被標記過的Omega本能的無法反抗那樣充滿壓迫感的荷爾蒙；埃里克捕捉住對方一瞬間的鬆懈，縮起肩膀用手臂撐開Omega纏在他胸口的小腿，翻身掐住身下男人的咽喉。專屬於Alpha的暴虐天性混著憤怒讓他毫不猶豫的收緊手指，Omega的奮力掙扎幾乎再度把埃里克掀翻再地；他只能別無選擇地掏槍抵在對方腦門上。

 

「你信不信我現在就崩了你？」

 

埃里克氣息不穩的低吼道；一連串激烈的打鬥牽動了他早些時候受傷的腹部；他的胃隨著劇烈起伏的胸膛一抽一抽的疼；血腥味再度湧上喉頭，埃里克咬緊牙關壓下嘔吐的衝動，死死盯著眼前靜止下來的Omega。

男人精巧的臉龐因為被扣住的氣管漲紅著，缺氧泛起的水氣讓那些捲翹的睫毛沾黏在一起；那雙濕潤的大眼睛裡沒有恐懼，被制的Omega只是緊緊抿住形狀優美的嘴唇，橫著眉頭揚起下巴挑釁的看著埃里克。

 

埃里克從來沒有遇過在生死關頭還能夠擺出如此高高在上姿態的人。Omega不甘屈於人下的模樣和倔強的神情竟隱隱勾起埃里克的征服欲；他以為少了信息素，自己將永遠不會再渴求任何Omega。他沈睡已久的Alpha本能彷彿隨著卸下的屏障被這個漂亮強悍的男人喚醒；埃里克深吸了一口氣逼退體內的衝動，鬆開Omega頸項上的箝制，慢慢移開抵著對方腦袋的槍口；

 

「...我只是想活命，」

他疲憊的說。Omega扇著睫毛，高傲的神態裡浮出不解。

 

「所以不要逼我傷害你。」

埃里克咬緊下顎憋出這句接近和解的話。Omega聽聞後垂下眼瞼，像在思索著什麼；

 

此時，一絲不屬於兩人的氣味伴著夜風打斷空氣中膠著的沈默。

 

高階Alpha，非常強大。

埃里克在完成判斷的當下立刻收起自己橫衝直撞的信息素，拉起身下的男人跑向一旁拴著的馬駒。他打橫抱起對方放上鞍座，解開繩結翻身上馬；Alpha環住身前雙手被緊縛在背後的Omega，努力無視噴在自己耳邊的溫熱鼻息，扯過繮繩奔離這片殘留著迷亂氣味的小水潭。

 

在逃離的過程裡Omega異常的配合，近乎柔順的靠著自己的胸膛。埃里克在兩人遠離林子鬆了一口氣之時感到頸間一瞬的激痛；他詫異的轉過頭來對上瓦干達人灼灼發亮的雙眼和沾著星點血液的唇角；

 

見鬼的楚楚可憐，這隻Omega根本是披著貓皮的猛獸！

 

 

11.

 

提查拉的心情不錯，早些時候在Alpha的詭異手法下發洩過後，他體內燃燒的慾火終於稍微平息了下來；男人在自己後頸氣急敗壞的啃咬只讓他的優越感更上層樓。

 

一隻奇怪的Alpha。

提查拉在腦中幫身後的男人貼上了標籤。

 

來路不明的美國人不似他見過的任何Alpha那樣無時無刻散發出信息素來彰顯力量；正好相反，男人只在被逼到緊要關頭才釋放氣息用以保命；提查拉猜想對方是為了躲避追兵才藏掖著自身的實力。他沒有遇過純種Alpha，但從男人身上厚重剛猛的氣味和對發情的自己不為所動的模樣來看，對方絕對是超越高階Alpha的存在；典型的Alpha在面對Omega的反抗該是採取激烈甚至暴力的手段去降伏掠奪，愈是強悍優秀的Alpha愈無法忍受被挑戰；然而身後的男人在被自己毫不留情的攻擊後並沒有真正被激怒，只是虛張聲勢的在自己身上瞎啃一氣權當報復，甚至還沒捨得用上會出血的力道。

 

提查拉感到無比新奇，他對這個不正常的Alpha來了興趣。自己被反剪在背後的手掌正好落在男人的胯間，對方份量十足的性器安份的橫在褲襠裡，沒有任何動靜。提查拉動了動手指，用力摸了上去，掙扎著拉下對方的褲鍊。

 

「老兄，你在幹嘛？」

男人平板的聲調從耳後傳來，提查拉感受到自己的手指被粗魯的撥開。

 

「我以為你要幫我度過發情期。」

提查拉憋住笑意旋過頭看進Alpha的雙眼；男人帶著傷的臉在清晨的微光下還是俊俏得讓人移不開視線，單單與其對視就讓提查拉的下腹燃起小簇的火焰；他於是鍥而不捨的把手指移回原處。

 

「...我以為你不會耍花樣。」

Alpha冷漠的說，斜眼瞥著他，手掌防備的護著胯部。提查拉被對方的一席話堵住了嘴，他有些心虛的斷開兩人的對視。男人的臉頰滑稽的腫脹著，頸間的牙印還滲著鮮紅；伴隨著血珠滲漏出的淡淡Alpha氣味與前些時候透過咬痕注入他體內的信息素相互呼應著，提查拉制不住騷動的慾望，向後貼近男人溢著醇厚麝香的頸窩貪婪的嗅聞。

年輕的Alpha嘆了一口氣，翻過原先擋在下身的手掌托起提查拉的臀部，

 

「別亂動。」

男人壓著提查拉的耳朵下達指令，抬起他掛在馬身另一側的腿艱難的把人轉了90度側坐在馬背上；姿勢的改變讓兩人毫無縫隙的緊貼在一起，男人像個火爐，暖融融的體溫燒灼著提查拉的上臂和腰側；Omega難耐的吸吮著自己在對方身上啃出來的兩輪新月，低聲催促他的Alpha快點動作。

 

不同於提查拉的預期，男人沒有像先前那樣撫弄他的尾椎；對方只是併攏自己的大腿把他折成蜷曲的姿態抱在懷裡，手指隔著布料陷進他囊袋後方的軟嫩縫隙；鮮少關注的部位被壓迫的酸疼讓提查拉扭著屁股想閃避那些作亂的手指。Alpha加大力道圈緊提查拉的腰腹，揪了一下他胸前的突起算是警告；男人手下按壓的力度並沒有在提查拉的抗議下減緩，反而變本加厲推進得更深。

一陣詭異的酥麻忽地竄上提查拉的脊椎，他因此哀叫出聲；發現找對了位置，Alpha反過手掌捧住提查拉的臀瓣，拇指打著圈重重的揉弄那個敏感的穴位。

一波波的快感像海浪般拍擊著提查拉的大腦，鼻腔裡滿溢著的是Alpha醉人的海洋腥鹹；他的陰莖淫蕩的翹起，硬得要頂破內褲；腹中積蓄的熱度疊加著酸麻感一層一層的把他推上浪尖，Alpha在耳後的輕咬成了他滿載感官上落下的最後一根稻草。

提查拉的眼前炸開一道白光，身體無法控制的像張拉滿的長弓向後繃緊；美國人低沉的呢喃誘惑著他投降，

 

 

「射出來。」

 

國王呻吟著，欣然從命。

 

 

12.

 

「為什麼不殺我？」

 

剛從激烈的高潮裡回過神的Omega靠在埃里克懷裡悶悶的問道；Alpha只是在對方身上抹過自己被情液弄濕的手掌，執起韁繩朝著日出的右方前進。

 

「...我在問你話。」

瓦干達人啃了一口埃里克的下顎軟軟的抱怨著，這樣過度的親暱讓他感到渾身不對勁；這隻Omega霸道任性、反覆無常，更可怕的是他竟然就這樣默許對方的操控，甚至還有點享受被擺佈的過程。埃里克決定把自己的異常歸咎於兩人的臨時標記，肯定是Omega逼人的香氣搞壞了他的腦袋。

 

「我沒有義務回答你的問題；還有你身上真的很臭。」

埃里克本想惡質的擠出些傷人的內容，話一出口卻成了幼稚園等級的低能叫囂。他咬住嘴唇決定不再做出任何回應；懷裡的男人只是貼著他動了動身子調整成更舒服的姿勢，打了一個小小的呵欠。

 

「你才臭，聞上去像宿醉的水手。」

Omega毫不留情的反擊，精準的批評竟然讓埃里克無法反駁。饜足的男人一反先前的殺氣騰騰，像隻大貓般窩在埃里克的胸膛打著盹；他感受到對方顫動的睫毛搔著他的頸側，柔軟的鼻息吹拂在自己的鎖骨上。埃里克扯過身上黑色袍子的下擺圍住Omega近乎赤裸的身軀，藉此得到一聲滿意的輕吟。

 

「你得遵守諾言給我指路。」

埃里克拍了拍男人的臉，手下細膩的觸感讓他忍不住用指尖摩挲；Omega卸下防備的乖順模樣輕柔的刮搔著他的心尖，一股暖意從兩人相貼的部位蔓延至他的四肢百骸；些微的蓋過他腹中緩慢加劇的悶痛。

 

這不對，非常不對。

 

埃里克否定著自己油然生出的柔情，用力捏了一把Omega的臉頰欲把對方飄遠的意識拉回。

 

他最終只得到一聲綿軟的痛呼和賭氣的拒絕。

 

 

13.

 

提查拉是被一陣濃重的血味嗆醒的；他猛地睜開雙眼，視線撞上Alpha掩住口鼻的手掌和滴落指縫的猩紅。男人嘶著氣別開臉，往地面噴了一口血沫，接著垂手解下掛在馬肚的水囊清洗過被染紅的掌心。

 

提查拉抬頭觀察太陽的位置；現在該是正午，乾燥的空氣在紫外線的蒸烤下漫著化不開的炙熱，他的臉頰因為情熱和日曬被薰得通紅，然而眼前的Alpha臉色蒼白，渾身覆蓋在冷汗之下。

 

「你受傷了？」

提查拉關切的湊上前，試圖用額頭探知美國人的體溫卻被推開；Alpha閉緊雙眼短促的喘息著，頸部因為緊咬的牙關爆起青筋。提查拉觀察到男人佝僂著的姿勢，低頭看向對方用手臂護著的腹部；那裏泛著一圈不明顯的紅印，圓型的傷痕讓提查拉立刻聯想到賈巴里戰鬥時慣用的鈍頭手杖。Alpha急淺的呼吸裡帶上了雜音；男人終於支持不住，幾乎是踉蹌的下了馬跪在一邊不住的乾嘔。

 

「小貓，我們離肯亞還有多遠？」

男人在嘔吐間啞著嗓子問道，提查拉猶豫著該不該說出真相；如果他們穿過國土中央，路途將會大大縮短，但是他無法承擔被一個外來者窺見瓦干達進步真相的風險；國王別無選擇，只能給出殘忍的謊言。

 

「至少300公里，我們必須避開人群聚落。」

 

Alpha跪坐著，抽出軍刀在沾著星點血珠的沙地上勾勒出一張粗糙的地圖；男人撐著地面朝提查拉招手示意他靠近，Omega跳下馬，小心翼翼的在對方身邊蹲下；美國人抓過一把小石子，在提查拉的指導下擺出各個部落的位置，最後畫出一條蜿蜒的路徑；期間又往一旁的地面咳了幾口血。男人刻意側過身子擋住破散的殷紅，虛弱的垂下頭用手指描繪過那條專屬於他的崎嶇生路。

 

Alpha的生命正隨著那些血液以肉眼可見的速度流失，提查拉知道自己可以救活眼前的男人，他的奇莫由手釧還靜靜的躺在對方身上的長袍口袋裡；在道德與責任拉扯之際，重傷的男人放棄了似的一掌糊過那片黃土，執起軍刀劃開縛著提查拉雙手的繩索。

 

「你自由了，把馬也帶走。」

Alpha搖搖晃晃的起身想走向一邊的樹叢，提查拉抬起發麻的雙手扶住步伐虛浮的男人；美國人露出了一個接近感激的微笑，褪下身上的長袍和腰間的胯包遞給提查拉，自顧自的在樹蔭下坐定，痛苦的揚起脖頸吁著氣。

 

提查拉愣愣地揪著手裡還散著Alpha氣息的物件，不知道該走不該走。這個陌生的外來者絕非善類，作為國王他應該任由對方死去以絕後患，但是一股不單純是Omega本能的違和感受刺著提查拉的背脊；男人的體溫彷彿還纏繞著他的身體，對方在自己身上烙下的齒痕仍隱隱作痛；他不願意袖手旁觀，讓這個與眾不同的Alpha就這樣消隕。

 

「那件衣服上面有我的味道，沒有人敢碰你的。」

Alpha吃力地說，擺了擺手做出驅趕的動作。

 

提查拉的眼眶終於因為這句微不足道的叮囑開始發熱；就算那樣強烈的保護慾只是Alpha的本能，男人臨死前毫不保留的給予仍撼動著提查拉的心。

他想要這個Alpha，這個看似暴戾實則對自己包容寵溺的Alpha。

 

他套上長袍走近癱坐在地上的美國人，爬上對方盤起的大腿把自己安置在Alpha身上；手臂圈住男人的頸項。

 

「你是想要我的命嗎？我現在沒有力氣操你。」

Alpha儘管發白仍性感無比的嘴唇扯出一個淺淺的笑容，滲著冷汗的掌心碰了碰提查拉袍子下的大腿後無力地垂在地面上。提查拉湊上前舔去男人唇角殘留的血跡，含住對方些微乾澀起皮的豐潤唇瓣輕輕吸吮著；Alpha張開嘴回應，兩人唇舌糾纏；交換了一個夾著血味的綿長濕吻。

 

「反正你也舉不起來。」

提查拉蹭著對方的鼻尖笑著說。男人只是無奈的聳了一下肩，拒絕作出回應。Alpha漸漸減弱的心跳透過兩人緊貼的胸膛擊打著提查拉；他摸出口袋裡的奇莫由珠，決定把外來者的生死交由最後一個問題來定奪。

 

 

「你為什麼來瓦干達？」

提查拉在對方耳邊輕聲發問。

 

 

14.

 

埃里克曾經有過夢想，也許是成為籃球明星，或者成為跟父親一樣的科學家；標記個不要太醜的Omega生幾個崽子，住在有白色柵欄的雙層房子裡。然後父親在空難中生亡，留下七歲的他流轉在遠房親戚家中。那些親戚人都不壞，只是在各自的艱苦生活中掙扎著；最後扶養他的唐納叔叔是個平庸的Beta，領著微薄的薪水硬是把他拉拔到十六歲，甚至為此欠下了一屁股的債。埃里克別無選擇只能去上學費全免的軍校，最後領著就學貸款進入MIT攻讀碩士。他以為自己可以像父親那樣成為一個偉大的科學家，研發出點什麼造福人群。身為高階Alpha的埃里克終究沒有在畢業後如願進入大公司工作；政府頒布的性別平等政策讓他處處碰壁；Alpha站在社會頂端的時代已經過去，人們高喊著該讓長久以來處於弱勢的其他性別享有更多的機會和權利。偽善的社會把他逼到了牆角，埃里克只能順應生態，成為一個傭兵。高階Alpha強健的體魄和俐落的手法為他贏得了齊爾蒙格這個稱號；他販賣殺戮只為還清債務，在這個不友好世界的夾縫中生存。

埃里克的所有夢想在被弄壞了鼻子後徹底粉碎，感知不到任何信息素的Alpha無法成結，永遠不可能完成最終標記。

 

或許在美人的陪伴下死去是他人生中最好的際遇；埃里克釋然的想。

 

「我收到一個偷取振金的委託；」

 

垂死的Alpha側過頭瞇起雙眼，神情因為閃回的記憶變得溫柔而迷幻。

那是父親給他說過無數次的睡前故事；在遙遠的另一片大陸有一個黃金城，裡頭住著國王和無憂無慮的人民，豎起的高牆裡藏著遍地黃金和能夠治癒百病的藥草；那裡黃昏的天空七彩斑斕，古老原始的景緻足以媲美天堂。

 

「任務本身對我而言其實可有可無。我只是想來看看；我老爸很久以前跟一個科研小組來過這裡，他說瓦干達有全世界最美的夕陽。」

 

埃里克深深地望進Omega含淚的雙眸，微弱的道出自己從來沒有機會訴說的秘密。被長久拋棄的純真終於在這一刻回到他的身體裡；他用盡最後一絲力氣吻去對方眼角的濕氣，把下巴靠上Omega的肩膀，輕輕嗅了嗅那股濃烈的花朵芬芳。

 

遠方的地平線覆蓋在波動的熱空氣之下變得模糊，埃里克慢慢闔上雙眼。

 

「夕陽是看不成啦，不過我找到更棒的寶藏了。」

 

 

他用氣音說著，放任自己的意識跌入黑暗。

 

 

15.

 

舒莉獨自駕著飛行器降落在一片荒蕪之地，她失蹤了將近十二個小時的哥哥坐在樹蔭裡，腿上枕著一個外來的Alpha。

 

瓦干達王宮在今早亂成了一鍋粥，即將發情的國王在深夜外出後便消失在地圖上；奇莫由珠的位置紀錄顯示提查拉最後出現在賈巴里領地的邊緣；奧克耶幾乎要急瘋了，召集了朵拉護衛隊全副武裝準備殺進雪山奪回她們被俘的國王。

在戰事一觸即發之際，舒莉的奇莫由手串輕微的震動了幾下，呼叫的另一端似乎不急於通話，只是利用撥通與掛斷的動作打著暗號；舒莉從重複的頻率中解讀出求救的訊息，她躲進隱蔽的牆角，呼叫出國王的成像。

 

提查拉看上去沒有受傷，黑色的長袍一如往常嚴謹的扣到最上面一顆扣子；舒莉走近後才發現哥哥的褲子不見了；她驚顫的抖了一下，腦中閃過最糟糕的可能性。

 

國王看見舒莉的反應後搖了搖頭，

 

「他沒對我怎麼樣，我的信息素起不了作用。」

 

這句話引發了舒莉的好奇心；研究精神不合時宜的躁動著鼓勵她切開昏迷男人的腦袋看看裡頭出了什麼問題；她是個低階Omega，瀕死的高階Alpha身上洩漏出的信息素帶著侵略性，激得她有些心跳加速；她一面後悔著自己沒帶上氣味阻斷劑，啟動奇莫由珠掃瞄過地上一動也不動的男人。

 

「這傢伙斷了一根肋骨，插進胃裡引發內臟出血。他肚子裡的珠子能夠暫時止血，但我無法在這裡治好他。」

 

她壓不下顴骨微微泛起的潮紅，被挑動的生理反應讓舒莉煩躁得只想往半死的Alpha的身上扎一針抑制劑；眼前不明事理的瓦干達國王還充滿獨占慾的抱緊Alpha的頭顱瞪著自己；盲目的發情Omega，舒莉翻了個白眼唾棄哥哥被本能蓋過的理智，不耐煩的發聲詢問對方的決定。

 

「清空實驗室，我們帶他回去。」

國王陛下摟著他的Alpha站起身；彆扭地把比自己硬是壯了一圈的男人打橫抱起，臉頰緊貼對方的額頭。

 

「也許妳能順便修正其他的小問題。」

提查拉含糊的對舒莉說。小公主疑惑地回望，直到她的哥哥尷尬地把視線落到Alpha的下半身。

 

 

豹神啊請求祢庇佑瓦干達。

 

舒莉扶住額頭，拒絕與國王的任何對話。

 

 

16.

 

埃里克在白色的醫療床上悠然轉醒，頭頂的蜂巢狀面板閃動著陌生的圖騰；他體內的疼痛消失了，只在皮膚上留下些微的緊繃感。埃里克想起身卻發現動彈不得，床邊閃著藍光的輕薄金屬緊縛住他的手腳；

 

振金。

埃里克放棄掙扎，緩慢轉動僵硬的頸項觀察周圍。

 

「你醒了。」

身邊圍著的白色簾幕被掀開，聲音的主人走近床側；高貴的華服讓漂亮的Omega看上去更是神聖矜持，不可侵犯。那股花香淺淡了許多，埃里克猜想對方該是服用了某種抑制劑。

 

「…這是什麼地方？」

埃里克扭過脖子艱難的發問，Omega歪了歪頭坐上床沿，手指輕輕掠過他的耳後。

 

「這個你管不著，你只需要繼續履行我們的交易。」

男人面帶微笑地說著；Omega光滑的臉頰上浮著暈紅，呼吸急促；

 

「那你得解開我的手，小貓。我無法這樣幫你擼管。」

埃里克露出他的小金牙，滿臉戲謔；他其實不是硬不起來，但不知怎的，他就是不想滿足眼前這個掌控著一切的Omega。

 

「我覺得沒這個必要。」

Omega並沒有如同他預期那般表現出不滿，對方只是伸出手按住他的耳後；埃里克捕捉到對方後頸短暫顯現出的一串紫色圖騰。一陣電流從Omega纖長的手指竄進他的全身，尖銳的刺痛讓埃里克握緊拳頭咬住欲脫出口的呻吟。

 

「你幹了什麼？」

埃里克惡狠狠地問道，他的身體因為那陣電流還有些麻木。Omega扇了扇睫毛，表情近乎羞怯的解開長袍的搭扣。那股鈴蘭花香強烈了起來，直直衝進埃里克的腦袋；他被薰得頭昏腦脹；似曾相似的暈乎感受讓埃里克的視線朦朧，他屏住呼吸想阻斷那陣香氣卻發現侵襲著他的不單純只是氣味，而是深入骨髓的銷魂信息素。

 

「我重建了你壞掉的神經，讓你只能感知到我的信息素。」

Omega優雅地剝開袍子，露出光裸的身軀，那席禁慾的黑袍下空無一物，發情的男人半裸著背對Alpha跨上醫療床。埃里克渾身發熱，奔流的血液全衝到下身，在鬆垮的病號服上支起一座直挺挺的帳篷；他挫折的低吼著，騎在自己身上的深膚色的男人像一塊香噴噴的巧克力奶油蛋糕，他必須張嘴咬破鬆軟的表皮，用力吸吮裡頭白色的內餡；Omega捲起長袍露出兩瓣濕乎乎的渾圓軟肉，扭著腰磨蹭著埃里克硬得發疼的陰莖。

 

「解開我，小貓。」

埃里克死死盯著那個泛著水光、隨著男人的動作若隱若現的深紅色穴口，因為饑渴而分泌的唾液幾乎溢出他的嘴角；Alpha絕望地想要鑽進那個翕動的小孔，用他的舌頭或手指，最好是陰莖。Omega恍若未聞的掀起埃里克的衣角，向後撅起屁股把Alpha流水的小兄弟夾在臀瓣間，顫抖著手指撐開溼軟的皺褶，露出粉色的嫩肉吸附住壓在腿間充血到發亮的冠狀頭部。受限於金屬的綁縛，埃里克只能小幅度的挺腰，Omega體內湧出的潤澤情液讓他數度不得其門而入，僅能堪堪在對方的臀縫裡滑動自己瀕臨爆發的慾望。

 

這是赤裸裸的報復。

 

埃里克喘著粗氣對上Omega的回眸，對方浸在情慾裡的雙眼閃出狡獪的光；Alpha近乎哀求的表情宣告了Omega的勝利，瓦干達人抬手捏住掛在腕間的其中一顆銀色珠子解除束縛，縱容重獲自由的Alpha把自己壓倒在白色的平面上。

 

 

「我叫提查拉，或者你可以稱呼我為國王陛下。」

 

 

乏人問津的大齡Omega在被狠狠貫穿哭叫出聲前，端莊而得體的對埃里克宣布道。

 

 

 

Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於寫完這個小短篇了，不知道為什麼寫短篇比寫長篇痛苦，瘋子如我實在無法忍受沒頭沒尾的關係（撞牆）我連番外都想好要寫什麼了根本停不下來，誰來救我。
> 
> 在這裡稍微討論一下他們到底怎麼修好k哥的下半身。
> 
> 我構想的內容其實是這樣，國王陛下想要修好k哥的神經，可是又不想要k哥可以到處安慰發情的O，所以他勾結了舒莉重建了一條連接人工受器和k哥下視丘的神經，那個人工受器（在k哥耳朵下）只有國王陛下可以啟動，所以在文章最後我才會提到國王後頸的紫色圖騰，當初舒莉在設定黑豹裝的時候也是從那裡給予授權的。
> 
> 我只是個文科生，如果以上設定有漏洞的話拜託不要撻伐我。也許提供點建議讓我多學學觀摩會更有建設性。
> 
> 謝謝大家看到這裡，我們改天見


End file.
